sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rhythm Section
| writer = Mark Burnell | based on = | starring = | music = Steve Mazzaro | cinematography = Sean Bobbitt | editing = Joan Sobel | studio = * Eon Productions * Danjaq LLC * Ingenious }} | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 109 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $50 million | gross = $1.2 million }} The Rhythm Section is a 2020 action drama film directed by Reed Morano and written by Mark Burnell, based on Burnell's novel of the same name. The film stars Blake Lively, Jude Law, and Sterling K. Brown, and follows a grieving widow who sets out for revenge after discovering the plane crash that killed her family was no accident. The Rhythm Section was released in the United States on January 31, 2020, by Paramount Pictures. Premise Stephanie Patrick is a woman who seeks to uncover the truth behind a plane crash that killed her family three years earlier. Patrick was also meant to be on the flight. After she discovers that the crash was not accidental, she embarks on a mission to track down those responsible by assuming the identity of an assassin. Cast * Blake Lively as Stephanie Patrick * Jude Law as Iain Boyd * Sterling K. Brown as Marc Serra * Max Casella as Leon Giler * Daniel Mays as Dean West * Geoff Bell as Green * Richard Brake as Lehmans * Raza Jaffrey as Keith Proctor * Tawfeek Barhom as Reza * David Duggan as David Patrick Production On August 16, 2017, it was reported that Paramount Pictures had acquired the rights to the film. It has a production budget of around $50 million and is produced by EON Productions, the film company known for producing the James Bond films. Principal photography on the film began in December 2017 in Dublin, Ireland. Production was halted temporarily after Lively was injured on the film set, with filming scheduling to begin again in June. Sterling K. Brown joined the film, as production resumed in Spain in mid-2018. In July 2018, the film was shot in Almería with Law and Lively. Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on February 22, 2019 but was pushed back to November 22, 2019 following Lively's on-set injury, and later again to January 31, 2020. Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, the film was released alongside Gretel & Hansel, and was originally projected to gross $9–12 million from 3,049 theaters in its opening weekend. However after making just $1.2 million on its first day (including $235,000 from Thursday night previews), projections were lowered to $3 million. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 33% based on 109 reviews, with an average rating of 4.74/10. The website's critical consensus reads: "Blake Lively delivers an impressive lead performance, but The Rhythm Section plods predictably through a story that could have used some flashier riffs." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score 44 out of 100, based on 35 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "C+" on an A+ to F scale, and PostTrak reported it received an average 2.5 out of 5 stars, with 35% of people saying they would definitely recommend it. Writing for Variety, Peter DeBruge stated that Blake Lively–unlike the protagonists in Atomic Blonde, Red Sparrow and La Femme Nikita–displayed "near-incompetence in the face of danger that makes her relatable in ways very few cinematic assassins have ever been."‘The Rhythm Section’: Film Review Peter DeBruge, Variety, January 29, 2020 References External links * Category:2020 films Category:2020s action drama films Category:2020s spy films Category:American films Category:American action drama films Category:British films Category:British action drama films Category:English-language films Category:American films about revenge Category:British films about revenge Category:Films about aviation accidents or incidents Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films shot in Ireland Category:Films shot in Spain Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Eon Productions films Category:Film scores by Steve Mazzaro Category:Film scores by Lorne Balfe Category:Film scores by Lisa Gerrard